Once Upon A December
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Kendall Burns was just an ordinary man, and was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into Storybrooke, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will it forever be lost to the flames?On hold
1. Prologue

Once Upon A December

Summary: Kendall Burns was just an ordinary man, and was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into Storybrooke, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will it forever be lost to the flames?

Chapter 1: Prologue: Storybrooke Becomes Frozen

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Near the border of Storybrooke, Time: September 28, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

I sat by the line that I couldn't cross, and stared out across it. It would be so much easier to leave, and forget my fairy tale self. As I looked down, I saw my hand was on fire. Shaking my hand, the fire went out.

"Why can't I just leave? Nobody needs me here...I just want a chance to start over, and lose this...this curse!"

I slammed my foot down, fire spiraling out from beneath it, and extinguishing itself a few seconds later.

"Damn it..."

I stood up, and looked across the line.

"I'm going to do it."

I took a few steps forward before something grabbed my arm. Acting in defense, a ball of fire appeared in my hand, and I turned around, only to find myself staring into the most lightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Near the border of Storybrooke, Time: September 28, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

I had to find Anna. She was missing, and I had no idea how to find her. As I walked along, I came to what appeared to be a black path with yellow lines in the center. A sign was nearby, and it had a name on it.

"Storybrooke..."

Suddenly, I heard grumbling nearby. Following the sound, I saw a man in a bright yellow jacket. He was mumbling about a curse, when I saw him slammed his foot down, and flames erupted from beneath it. I gasped softly.

"There's others like me?"

The man cursed, stood up, and headed towards a red line. I ran over and grabbed his arm, only for him to flinch, and turn around, a ball of fire in his hand. However, he didn't attack me. He was staring at me...like the way I always imagined a romantic partner would looked at me back in Arendelle. Entranced. I spoke up, nervous.

"Hi...I'm Elsa."


	2. Fire, and Ice

Once Upon A December

Summary: Kendall Burns was just an ordinary man, and was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into Storybrooke, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will it forever be lost to the flames?

Author's Note: This chapter veers off a bit from the actual episode, but will be back on track in the next chapter.

**Guest: Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nissan (Guest): Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter! More chapters to come soon as well!**

Chapter 2: Fire, and Ice

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Near the border of Storybrooke, Time: September 28, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

"I'm...uh,...Kendall. It's nice to meet you, Elsa. What brings you to Storybrooke?"

Elsa's expression turned from happy to scared.

"I'm looking for my sister, Anna. She's missing."

Snow started to swirl as she started to hyperventilate.

"Easy, Elsa. Breathe."

I put my hands onto her shoulders, she relaxed, and the snow stopped.

"I can help you, but you have to trust me."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Okay, come on. Let's go get my truck."

I held out my hand. She hesitantly took it, and we headed up to my truck. Once we arrived, she looked around.

"Where's this truck you speak of?"

"Over here."

Elsa looked it over.

"This is a strange carriage. How does it work?"

I chuckled, and opened the passenger door.

"Hop in."

Elsa climbed hesitantly inside, and I closed the door. As I walked around the other side, she fidgeted nervously inside. I started the engine, but it clanked, and groaned.

"Piece of crap...Looks like we're walking."

I hopped out, and opened Elsa's door, holding out my hand. She took it, and looked into my ember-colored eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I can tell when someone's lost, and in Storybrooke, we help people out, no matter who they are. Come on, follow me. The town is this way."

We started walking towards the town, when a van came over the hill, swerving madly and Elsa and I were directly in it's path. Elsa flinched, and ice shot out of her hands, covering the van. I was shocked.

"You have ice powers? I thought something was strange about that small flurry. We have to get whoever is inside out. They might freeze to death."

Elsa held out her hands, but failed to melt the ice.

"I can't do it!"

"I can."

I lit my hands on fire, and slowly began to melt the ice. Soon, the van was almost completely free of ice. I pried opened the door, and looked inside. It was Leroy, and Walter, also known as Grumpy, and Sleepy.

"You guys okay?"

Leroy groaned.

"I will be in the morning."

"Good to see your okay, grumpy-pants. Walter, you okay?"

Walter yawned.

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

"Come on, let's get you guys out."

Leroy, and Walter climbed out, and I melted the rest of the ice, while Elsa stood by the side of the road.

"There we go. Come on, Elsa."

Elsa walked over, stumbling a bit. She started to fall, but I caught her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm just...tired."

"Come on, I'll get you into Storybrooke."

I picked her up bridal style, and started carrying to her towards town. Leroy shouted to me.

"Hey, what about us!?"

"Your dwarfs! I'm sure you'll figure something out!"

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Main Square, Time: September 28, 2014, 7:10 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

A few minutes later, I walked into Storybrooke, Elsa asleep in my arms. Arriving at my apartment, which was a floor below David, and Mary Margret's apartment, I unlocked the door, and carried Elsa inside. I laid her down onto my couch, and sighed. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, and laid it over her small form.

Smiling slightly, I headed to my bedroom, and peeled off my shirt, revealing my toned muscles from being a firefighter. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I crawled into my bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up, and headed towards my bathroom, not even hearing the shower turn off. I was about opened the door, when Elsa stepped out wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

I shut the door, and ran out into the living room.

"She must be so embarrassed."

A few minutes later, Elsa stepped out into the living room in her ice dress.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, my right eye twitching.

"Okay? Of course, I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh...well, I was wondering...you don't have any clothes I could wear, do you? When I woke up this morning, I looked out the window, and saw people with outfits that are different from mine. I want to blend in..."

I nodded slowly.

"Sure, I can see what I got."

I stood up, and headed into my bedroom. Opening my closet, I found some of my ex's clothes.

"Here, try these on. They should fit you."

Elsa took them, nodded her thanks, and headed into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom wearing her new clothes. I was shocked. My ex could never pull off the looks, but Elsa did.

"You look great, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Come on. I'll take you to Granny's. We'll get breakfast there, and then we can start searching for Anna. I also got to call the garage, so they can get my truck towed back here."

I grabbed my keys, opened the door, and headed out, with Elsa by my side.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Diner, Time: September 29, 2014, 7:00 A.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

I sat in a booth with Elsa. Ruby came over.

"Morning, welcome to Granny's. What can I get you?"

Elsa looked over the menu.

"I'll take the eggs, and bacon with toast."

Ruby nodded.

"Now, how do you want the eggs? Scrambled, or over easy?"

"Scrambled."

"Okay, and for you, Kendall?"

"I'll take the same."

"Okay, that's two scrambled eggs, and bacon with toast. It'll be out in a few."

"Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby smiled, and headed to the kitchen. As I looked at Elsa, she looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm just looking at your eyes. They're beautiful."

Elsa blushed madly.

"Thanks..."

A ding from the front door prevented her from saying anything more. Emma, and Hook stepped inside.

"Morning, Emma! Morning, Hook!"

Emma waved, and whispered to Hook. She headed off towards the back, and Hook came over.

"Mornin' Kendall. Who this young lass you have with you?"

"Hook, this is Elsa. She's new."

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

Elsa gasped.

"How do you know that I'm royalty?"

"Well, it's very simple, Luv. When you've been to a port or two you tend to notice things about royalty. The napkin on your lap is one giveaway, and your manners is another. I see about two other giveaways."

I just groaned.

"Elsa, this is Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook."

"Nice to meet you, Captain."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Luv."

I was happy when Emma finally returned. Hook smiled.

"I was wondering when you would come back, Luv."

Hook kissed Emma. After they broke the kiss, Emma was blushing madly.

"Um, Hook, we have to go to the Sheriff's Station. My dad's probably wondering where I am."

"Right you are."

Hook took out a flask, opened it, and a took a swig of his rum.

"Lead the way."

Emma headed out, with Hook behind her. I smiled.

"The pirate, and the savior. Who knew?"

Soon, our food arrived. After we ate, I paid the bill, and headed out the door, with Elsa behind me.

"Come on. Let's find Anna."


	3. Frostbitten

Once Upon A December

Summary: Kendall Burns was just an ordinary man, and was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into Storybrooke, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will it forever be lost to the flames?

Author's Note: I'm just going to say this now. Some of the chapters won't be just like the episodes of Season four of OUAT. It's good to have some originality. Enjoy this chapter.

**Nissan (Guest): Yes, there will be a villain. However, I'm keeping who it is a secret. The main villain is the Snow Queen aka, Elsa's mother's sister. The one I have in mind is a secondary villain. **

Rated T: For lots of FLUFF!

Chapter 3: Frostbitten

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Kendall's Apartment, Time: September 29, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

We had searched all day to find Anna, but we had found no leads. We told Emma, and she agreed to help us. After eating dinner at Granny's, Elsa decided to stay with me. I had no idea why, but I had a feeling she trusted me. After making a spare sleeping space for her, we both went to sleep.

Location: The Enchanted Forest, Kendall's Kingdom, Time: Just Before the Curse Strikes

_Prince Blaze's POV_

"Mother! Father! The curse is coming!"

My parents looked at me, their eyes full of hope.

"We know...but there's nothing we can do...only the Savior can help us."

I shook my head.

"No! There has to be another way!"

I ripped off my gloves, and put up a wall of fire around the kingdom. My mother rushed forward.

"Son, your magic isn't strong enough!"

"Mother, get away! If something goes wrong, I don't want you to get hurt!"

The green storm clouds collided with my fire wall. It held for a few seconds, and broke. The fire flew back towards my family too fast for me to stop. The blast collided with my body, and I fell over. I looked up, vision slightly blurred, only to find my mother, and father were gone, reduced to ashes.

"Noooooooooo!"

The green storms clouds flew through my line of vision, and darkness overcame me.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Kendall's Apartment, Time: September 29, 2014, 11:00 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

I awoke with a start, a cold chill on my forehead.

"Kendall?"

I looked over, and Elsa was sitting next to me, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine, Elsa."

"No, you are not. Now tell me."

Elsa crossed her arms, and looked at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"I had a nightmare. It was about my parents. I...I killed them, and it's all my fault."

I broke down, sobbing. Suddenly, I felt Elsa's arms around me.

"It's okay. It's okay..."

"No! It's not okay! My parents are dead! I'm all alone. My life isn't worth illuminating anymore."

I got up, shoving Elsa aside, and grabbed my keys, heading out the door. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to cross the line. I walked down the street away from Storybrooke. Elsa was behind me, and grabbed my shoulder.

"Kendall, stop! Where are you going?"

"I'm crossing the town line! If I cross it, I won't remember my fairy tale self. I'll just know my cursed self! I want to forget the pain, and lose my powers! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Elsa cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Your not alone. You have me...Please don't do this."

I sighed.

"I have to Elsa. It's better for everyone if I leave."

"No. I won't let you!"

Then Elsa did the last thing I would ever expect from her. She kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, but closed as I leaned into the kiss. We broke the kiss about a minute later.

"Please...stay, Kendall."

"What am I supposed to do when you go back home?"

"Come with me."

"Back to Arendelle? The Enchanted Forest? I don't know, Elsa."

Elsa smiled.

"We'll figure it out. Come on."

Elsa turned around, and we headed back into the apartment. Once we were inside, I started to head back to my room, when Elsa grabbed my hand.

"Wait...Can we share your bed? Your comfortable to snuggle with."

"How do you know that?"

Elsa smiled, sheepishly.

"I may or may not have slept in the same bed with you last night."

I looked at Elsa with a shocked look on my face.

"What? The couch was uncomfortable. You had the more comfortable place."

I shook my head at her.

"Sure...come on."

I headed into my bedroom, Elsa following. I crawled into the bed, and Elsa snuggled next to me. She yawned.

"So, what are we?"

"I don't know. We're dating, I suppose."

"What?"

"It's a modern term. Like how we have courting? It's basically that."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Dating...strange term."

I smiled.

"Night, Elsa."

I yawned, and went to sleep, and no more nightmares plagued my dreams.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, The Docks, Time: September 30, 2014, 8:00 A.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

The next morning, Elsa headed off with Emma to search for clues on Anna, leaving me and Hook behind to work on a secret project of his. It was cloaked to everyone except me, and him, courtesy of Regina. Hook shouted to me.

"Hand me that hammer will you, Blaze?"

I handed him the hammer. After a few clanks of the hammer, Hook stood up, admiring his handy work.

"She may not be the Jolly Roger, but once she's finished, Swan will surely love it."

I chuckled, and stopped nailing a board into place.

"Yeah, the only way she'll ever love it is if you put her name on it."

Hook waved his hook threateningly.

"Hey, I'm just joking, Hook. I'm sure she'll love it."

Hook nodded.

"Yeah, well enough about her for now. What about you?"

Hook grabbed a crate, and sat down on it.

"What about me?"

Hook chuckled.

"I saw the way you were looking at Miss Elsa. So, did you?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her! We snuggled together in the same bed. That's all."

"Well, isn't that the same thing?"

I face-palmed.

"No...Look, let's just get this thing finished for today."

I resumed working on the piece I was working on. After a couple hours, we finished working for the day, and we headed out to eat lunch at Granny's.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Diner, Time: September 30, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Kendall/Prince Blaze's POV_

While me and Hook were eating lunch at Granny's, Emma came in with Elsa, and David behind her.

"What's going on?"

Emma looked over.

"We got good news, and bad news."

"Well, spill."

"Good news is that Anna is alive. We found that out by Bo Peep's Crook, but we don't know where she is."

"Is that the bad news?"

Elsa shook her head.

"No. An ice wall has formed around Storybrooke. I didn't place it there, and I can't melt it."

"But, your the only one with ice powers. Who or what could be doing this?"

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Ice Cream Parlor, Time: September 30, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Snow Queen's POV_

I smiled as I held a cone of ice cream. Ice was such a beautiful thing. A voice caught my attention.

"Hey, has the plan been set in motion?"

"Oh, yes, my new friend. It has."

"And our deal?"

"Yes, the deal still stands. You get him, and I get what I want."

"Excellent..."

* * *

><p>Ooooooh, chills. Who could the Snow Queen be conspiring with? Stay tuned to find out.<p> 


End file.
